


расскажи мне о своей катастрофе

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TW dark events and light descriptions of violence, spooky mankai collection
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Arisugawa Homare/Utsuki Chikage, Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma, Chigasaki Itaru/Citron, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Citron/Minagi Tsuzuru, Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi, Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma, Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza, Fushimi Omi/Takatoo Tasuku, Guy/Furuichi Sakyo, Guy/Yukishiro Azuma, Hyoudou Juuza/Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Miyoshi Kazunari/Yukishiro Azuma, Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya, Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma, Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 7





	1. отражение - тасуазу

он появился совсем недавно. сначала тасуку видел на периферии зрения светлые пятна на поверхности зеркала, потом они начали формироваться в дымчатый силуэт, а спустя несколько недель на него из зеркала в ответ посмотрели лукавые, по-лисьи хитрые глаза.

кажется, будто с того момента прошла целая вечность. на самом деле это произошло всего два дня назад. тасуку старается не смотреть в зеркало, когда чистит зубы и умывается, он игнорирует чужую едва заметную улыбку, когда выбирает галстук поприличнее для рабочего собрания. 

в нормальных зеркалах люди видят себя, а не обворожительных незнакомцев. в голове постоянно вертится мысль о том, что наверное нужно выкинуть эту проклятую стекляшку. тасуку даже пытается снять зеркало со стены шкафа, но у него тут же на душе начинают кошки скрести.

знакомый незнакомец первым идет на контакт. он дышит на стекло со своей стороны зеркала, задумывается на несколько мгновений и потом уже пишет свое имя. на языке оседает тягучее “азума”. тасуку сглатывает тяжело и торопливо строчит свое имя на первом попавшемся стикере.

у азумы очень яркая мимика. тасуку завороженно наблюдает за тем, как меняются его выражения лица, когда он доходит до кульминации в своих историях. он ни разу не слышал его голоса, посеребренная поверхность зеркала не пропускает звуков, но читать по губам ему никто не запрещал.

все чаще в голову приходят мысли о том, что он скучает по азуме, когда находится на работе. улыбка у азумы с каждым днем все теплее и счастливее. тасуку чувствует, как на него все больше накатывают счастье и усталость одновременно после их молчаливых встреч у зеркала.

тасуку рассказывает азуме все. он говорит про родителей и брата, любимую выпечку из пекарни неподалеку, его проигрыш на школьных соревнованиях по бегу, раздражающем боссе и коллегах на работе. азума много шутит, рассказывает истории про своих знакомых и почти ничего о себе.

месяц за месяцем они читают по чужим губам миллионы историй, шуток, устало брошенных фраз. азума теперь стал неотъемлемой частью жизни тасуку, он приходит с работы и ест прямо перед зеркалом, пока азума снова неприкрыто флиртует и улыбается обворожительно, щуря золотые глаза.

в один из вечеров тасуку засыпает сидя у дверцы шкафа, упираясь лбом в гладкую холодную поверхность. азума прижимается губами к его лбу и на изнанке зеркала остается белое облачко пара. даже сумрачным обитателям зазеркалья бывает одиноко, больно и холодно.

на следующий день тасуку возвращается с работы и ошарашенно смотрит на разбитое зеркало. он точно помнит, что когда он уходил из дома, все было в порядке. этого не может быть, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. осколки стекла ранят ладони и колени, кровь марает пол и одежду. больно.

в мельчайших осколках будто видится то привычная золотая радужка, то прядь белых, наверняка мягких, волос. тасуку моргает быстро, пытается прогнать туман в голове и понимает, что ему это все просто кажется. в уцелевшем куске зеркала он снова видит свое изможденное лицо с синяками под глазами.

как бы тасуку не хотелось, но азума не появляется в других зеркалах, не приходит во снах и не оказывается каким-то чудом на его пороге. единственными напоминаниями о том, что все это не было лишь плодом его воображения, остаются длинный шрам на запястье и уцелевший осколок зеркала.

у азумы на память остается лишь ощущение теплой кожи под своими губами и тихое “не исчезай”, сказанное в полудреме. успокаивает только знание того, что рано или поздно все попадают в зазеркалье. а если так, то он сможет поцеловать тасуку еще множество раз, нужно лишь потерпеть.

у тасуку впереди целая жизнь, которую бестелесный дух не имел никакого права забирать. свое азума уже прожил и тасуку тоже проживет. именно поэтому сам разбил зеркало, зная, что...

\- я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько понадобится, - обещание оседает паром на зеркальной поверхности.


	2. круг - джутены

давно ходили слухи про то, что этот лес проклят. изо дня в день обеспокоенные матери шептали молитвы над головами детей и вешали на них крестики и головки чеснока. каждый год в лесу находили обглоданные кости и ведьмины круги с пожухлой травой. тенма же рвался в самую чащу.

горло сводит от страха, дыхание сбивается и пульс скачет так, что в ушах шумит. в ведьмины круги заходить нельзя, это знание дети впитывают с молоком матери, тогда почему сейчас он видит, что за запретной чертой стоит силуэт. в голове сразу же всплывают жуткие истории про мертвецов.

силуэтов становится все больше, но все они более миниатюрны, почти незаметны в сравнении с самой первой тенью, внутри которой клубится необузданная сила. тенма чувствует мощную ауру, от которой дрожат колени сильно-сильно. он почти не дыша наблюдает за проклятым колдовством.

в жухлой и побуревшей траве сияют светлячки и одним мановением руки самая главная фигура зажигает алое пламя в самом центре круга. тенма невольно зябко переминается с ноги на ногу, жалеет о том, что не остался ночевать в деревне, но упорно следит за чертовщиной на поляне.

свет костра освещает насыщенные пурпурные волосы, четко очерченную челюсть и подсвечивает медовую кожу, отражается бликами на многочисленных золотых украшениях, а алая ткань переливается всеми оттенками красного, добавляя еще больше красок в это ведьминское безумие.

тенма ахает громко, не сдержавшись, и колдун оборачивается. его золотые глаза сверкают недобро под густыми бровями, прожигают дыру в дереве, за которым спрятался деревенский мальчишка. шаг, еще один, еще два, еще десять. тенма шагает к запретному кругу в полном забытье.

маг протягивает ему ладонь и от него пахнет специями, хвоей и медом. тенма даже не задумывается о рассказах старейшин, материнских предупреждениях и своем паническом страхе до этого. это все было вечность назад. сейчас он не боится. он хватается за чужую руку и делает шаг вперед.

миниатюрные существа летают вокруг них, пока они движутся в ритмичном вальсе по примятой траве. откуда-то доносится задорная музыка, звонкий смех и непонятные разговоры на чужом языке. тенма обращает внимание только на мага, рассматривает его и замечает заостренную форму ушей.

роскошь золотых украшений и алого шелка остро контрастирует с простой и неброской холщовой одеждой, так же как и эльфийское изящество не идет ни в какое сравнение с человеческой неуклюжестью. они вальсируют по освещенной поляне, давно потеряв счет времени, а феи все поют и поют.

шаг за шагом все спокойнее, мысли о том, что надо бы возвращаться в деревню все меньше всплывают в сознании, а скребущая изнутри тревога тут же заглушается сменой ритма и тем, что теперь мускулистые загорелые руки сжимают не его ладонь и предплечье, а оказываются на талии.

прядки пурпурных волос приятно щекочут лоб и щеки, когда они замирают в финальном кебрадо. ужасно хочется спать и только сейчас тенма понимает, насколько он сильно вымотался. краем глаза он замечает, что уже начинает светать и небо окрашивается в насыщенный бордовый цвет.

к его лбу прижимаются чужие губы и тенма беззвучно смеётся, силится держать глаза открытыми, но успокаивающее мерцание золотых радужек убаюкивает лучше любой материнской колыбельной. тенма поддается и этому колдовству тоже.

через несколько дней охотники находят тело рыжеволосого мальчишки на поляне, в самом центре ведьмина круга. еще долго ходят по деревне легенды о том, что он был укрыт тонким-тонким шарфом из алого шелка и что от него пахло хвоей и медом.


	3. страницы - сакумасу

у него восхитительные рубиновые глаза, которые будто хранят в себе свет всего мира. он совсем немного щурится, когда читает мелкий текст, его брови изгибаются и хмурятся, если в книге происходит такой сюжетный поворот, которого никто совершенно не ожидал. он так прекрасен.

страницы шуршат под ухоженными пальцами, гнутся, эти безумно красивые губы изгибаются в шепоте и быстром бормотании слов. масуми смотрит завороженно, любуется восхитительным парнем, задерживает дыхание, сам того не замечая. женщина вдалеке кричит громкое “сакуя”.

сакуя кусает губы на нервах, когда читает про фехтовальную дуэль, глаза быстро бегают по параграфам, в рубиновых радужках сияет восторг, страх и такой бесконечный интерес к происходящему, что у масуми в груди ноет и он едва успевает спрятать очевидную улыбку.

он смешно запинается, когда читает сложные устаревшие слова, свойственные слогу той эпохи, и мисуми каждый раз хихикает, игнорируя недоумевающие взгляды окружающих. для него не важно мнение каких-то прохожих с улицы. для него важен сакуя, который силится прочесть “канделябр”.

в книге некоторые страницы замяты и зачитаны больше других. там местами загнуты уголки, подчеркнуты предложения и сакуя улыбается широко-широко, когда переписывает эти самые фразы в свой потрепанный блокнот. где-то в конце этого блокнота масуми видит рисунок себя.

масуми не видит сакую несколько дней подряд. когда же тот возвращается, у него появляются мешки под глазами и он шепчет виновато “прости, были экзамены”. масуми не дурак, он все понимает, кивает и снова рассказывает сакуе одну и ту же историю, его любимое фэнтези.

сакуя хохочет над каждой шуткой и плачет на каждом грустном моменте, пусть даже и слышал все это целых девять раз до этого. масуми улыбается довольно, напоминает чеширского кота, ну или просто кота, который наконец добрался до сметаны. в этот вечер страницы шелестят больше обычного.

осенний ветер пронизывает до костей, вдалеке алеет кромка зари, масуми выдыхает ртом и в воздухе появляется облачко пара. солнце не встает уже несколько месяцев и все, что он может делать в этой обезоруживающей темноте - вздыхать и надеяться, что совсем скоро солнце взойдет.

до конца книги остается всего лишь несколько глав, а до конца выпускного класса всего пара недель. сакуя занят выбором костюма для выпускного, покупкой подарков для учителей, приближающимся отъездом в колледж и предстоящим сбором чемоданов для переезда в общежитие.

масуми его не винит, он понимает, что у сакуи начинается новая глава в жизни, только вот сакуя уезжает в далекое и неизведанное будущее, а масуми остается в родном городе в осточертевшей комнате. тут все напоминает о ночных посиделках, шутках и диком хохоте при свете фонарика.

тут все будет напоминать о сакуе, но самого сакуи тут не будет. пальцы мягко, почти любовно гладят страницы, солнце наконец встает из-за горизонта и ровный цокот копыт о мощеную мостовую заполоняет пространство. масуми по инерции продолжает дышать рвано-рвано.

последнее предложение. точка в самом конце. масуми плачет негромко и сжимает ткань накидки пальцами судорожно.

“пожалуйста, не закрывай книгу. пожалуйста, не забывай меня. пожалуйста, не оставляй меня в темноте навсегда. сакуя, я тебя умоляю.”

сердце выскакивает из груди.

в колледже нет места книгам про рыцарей и драконов, но сакуя все равно берет с собой потрепанную, но от этого не менее любимую повесть. скоро масуми расскажет ему историю про фехтовальщика-ведьмака еще раз. 


	4. подсолнечник - сакутены

сакуя снова возится в кладовке, гремит тарелками-кастрюлями-ведрами и вообще всем, чем только можно шуметь. тенма улыбается, подносит чашку с чаем к губам чтобы спрятать усмешку, перелистывает страницу мемуара, который сейчас читает, а потом терпеливо ждет, пока сакуя выйдет.

в руках у ведьмы несколько мешочков с семенами, тенма не знает с какими, потому что сакуя отказывается отвечать на все вопросы, но он улыбается широко-широко и у тенмы все внутри согревается от его улыбки, хотя даже горяченный чай не прогревает его до самых костей уже который год.

в саду слышно негромкое пение, тенма выглядывает в приоткрытое окно и наблюдает за веселым парнем, он выкапывает маленькие ямки в саду и сыпет туда семена неизвестного тенме цветка. сакуя будто чувствует взгляд, оборачивается и машет рукой, щурит глаза на весеннем солнце.

вся кухня пахнет сушеными травами, особенно сильно чувствуется запах мяты и тенма непроизвольно чихает, трет нос тыльной стороной ладони, после чего сакуя спешно сгребает все пряности и уносит их на антресоли. черный кот, которого тенма недолюбливает, смотрит на него пристально.

сакую любят животные, кошки и собаки ластятся к нему, льнут в его ладони, мурчат и подставляются под прикосновения, раненые лесные обитатели регулярно приходят к его порогу и позволяют обрабатывать свои раны. тенму избегает все живое. все живое, кроме солнечного и смешливого сакуи.

летом в их доме прохладно, сакуя регулярно накладывает охлаждающие чары, но на улице стоит жара, и цветы, которые ведьма сажал весной, начинают давать ростки. через несколько месяцев в саду появляется чертова дюжина подсолнухов. тенма улыбается, глядя на них с веранды.

руки у сакуи в маленьких шрамах, ожогах и царапинах, в противовес этому, руки у тенмы ухоженные, без каких-либо травм и шрамов, только покрыты россыпью веснушек. ведьма смеётся и целует тенму в щеку, называет его своим личным солнцем и тенма смущенно бурчит что-то в ответ.

тенма почти не выходит из дома осенью, он занят тем, что учится готовить тыквенные пироги по рецепту бабушки сакуи, и у него руки совсем немного окрашиваются в оранжевый после нескольких дней экспериментов с тыквами. сакуя приходит домой под вечер и часто приносит с собой конфеты.

тенме не интересно, что происходит за пределами его с сакуей дома. он даже не спрашивает у ведьмы про то, где он был и откуда приносит сласти и новые книги, потому что знает, что сакуя не ответит. шершавая ладонь сакуи ерошит рыжие волосы и тенма жмется к ней, как бродячий кот.

зимой в доме тепло и тенма улыбается мягко-мягко, когда приносит сакуе кофе с корицей, в приготовлении которого практиковался несколько дней до этого. сакуя целует его в уголок губ благодарно и гладит по щеке невесомым касанием, будто тенма хрустальный и может разбиться.

тенма не знает, какую жизнь он жил до этого, но он знает, что сакуя его любит и он любит сакую в ответ не менее сильно. тенме все еще сложно контролировать свои движения полностью, он часто мерзнет и у него пальцы дрожат от могильного холода глубоко в груди. снова наступает лето.

тенма смотрит на подсолнухи, зная, что они так хорошо растут, потому что под ними зарыт труп несчастного путника. труп того человека, чью душу и кровь сакуя использовал для того, чтобы оживить тенму. тенма - его солнечная драгоценность, которую он должен прятать и беречь.

сакуя стоит в саду и улыбается широко-широко, маша тенме рукой. тенма смотрит на него из приоткрытого кухонного окна и чувствует, как холод в груди исчезает.


	5. море - хисохома

водная гладь сверкает в ночном свете, напоминает о древних легендах про то, что лунные боги и богини сходят с луны в такие ясные ночи. палуба, давно заменившая землю, незаметно покачивается под ногами, но привыкший к качке поэт спокойно сохраняет равновесие у самой кормы.

насыщенные бордовые волосы выделяются даже в темноте, свет фонарей теплыми отблесками подсвечивает экстравагантную одежду, а сам хомаре вдохновленно разглядывает луну и созвездия. он сам выглядит как произведение искусства, в каждом шаге - элегантность и красота.

они плывут уже несколько недель и каждую ночь хомаре снится один и тот же сон. там везде море, скалы, поросшие водорослями и мхом, и негромкое пение, завораживающее своей простотой. сначала этот сон повторялся раз в несколько дней, но теперь снится только этот пейзаж.

когда хомаре смотрит на море, он чувствует, как горечь, почему-то остающаяся после каждого пробуждения, исчезает, а пение, звучащее на задворках сознания постепенно замолкает и перестает терзать и без того взбудораженное сознание. море дарит ему спокойствие безвозмездно.

тучи над морем сгущаются и с каждым днем команда все тревожнее переглядывается. моряки беспокойно обсуждают с капитаном безопасность следования маршруту и предлагают сменить курс, тем самым избежав шторма. при взгляде на черное небо хомаре снова чувствует горечь на языке.

в каюте беспокойно, хомаре ходит из угла в угол и трет болящие виски, будто надеясь, что от этого боль пройдет. он снова выходит на палубу, чтобы просто посмотреть на водную гладь. она и вправду успокаивает, только вот хомаре кажется, что рядом с кораблем плывет нечто рыбоподобное.

хомаре убеждает сам себя, что это всего лишь плод его воображения, только вот пение в его снах становится все громче и громче, песня на неизвестном языке звучит в его голове даже когда он и не спит и спасение от этого сумасшествия всего одного - море. вдалеке гремит гром.

от попадания в шторм не спасает даже смена курса, корабль качает так, что даже привыкшие пассажиры белеют и пьют лекарства от морской болезни. хомаре не выходит из своей каюты весь день и ему кажется, что он сейчас сойдет с ума, потому что пение в ушах оглушающе громкое.

инстинктивная попытка вдохнуть, вода заливается в легкие и нос жжет от соленой воды. легкие горят диким огнем, хомаре кашляет и теряет еще больше драгоценного кислорода. на удивление, ему не страшно. голова больше не раскалывается, бушующая вокруг стихия успокаивает.

он четко видит перед собой лицо, обрамленное светлыми волосами, зеленые глаза с вытянутыми зрачками хищно смотрят в самую душу, юноша целует хомаре, и пение в прекращается насовсем, исчезает из сознания. хомаре хватается за чужие плечи и понимает, что больше не задыхается.

шея чешется неприятно, так же как и ноги, но светловолосый юноша отвлекает его от всех мыслей, что проносятся в голове. он пишет на его руке кончиком пальца что-то, хомаре подозревает, что его имя, и после нескольких повторений написания в сознании оседает “хисока”.

хомаре обязательно научится управлять штормами, насылать проклятия на рыбаков и очаровывать незадачливых моряков своим пением, но все это позже. сейчас он концентрируется на пении хисоки и тем, как тот усмехается из-за его очередного неловкого движения хвоста. хомаре цыкает.

океан пугающе часто забирает тех, кого завораживает водная гладь, и обращает их в губительную силу, носящую имя “сирены”.

бордовые волосы сияют в лунном свете, проходящем сквозь толщу воды.


	6. веревка - мисуказу

мягкая ткань флажков развевается на ветру и мисуми улыбается широко, разглядывая треугольники из разномастной ткани, который сам несколько часов назад нанизывал на веревку. на каждом флажке вышиты тыквы, летучие мыши и всякие треугольные несуразицы. вся веранда пахнет хэллоуином.

казунари подбегает со спины и обнимает крепко-крепко, довольно скалится, разглядывая рукодельные украшения мисуми, и шепчет похвалы на ухо. мисуми тараторит, рассказывает про каждый флажок и его значение, потом говорит про то, где находил разные отрезы ткани.

слушать мисуми всегда интересно, особенно когда он рассказывает про свои треугольные драгоценности. казунари кивает в нужных местах и задает вопросы, а потом сам начинает увлеченно обсуждать новые виды декораций в популярных кафе в честь хэллоуина. мисуми просит сходить туда.

на улицах полно ряженых людей, дети подбегают к мисуми, будто чувствуя его теплую энергию, просят сладости и убегают довольные к своим друзьям, получив желаемое. казунари громко смеется и фотографирует его украдкой, думая о том, что нужно отправить фотографию сакуе.

каждый октябрь они устраивают из своего дома целую комнату страха. летучие мыши под потолком, банки с плавающими в густой жидкости глазами и внутренностями, паутины в углах комнат, и, конечно же, фонари джека с треугольными носами и глазами. на веранде всегда вешают флажки.

казунари уговаривает мисуми вырядиться клоуном, особенно много при этом говоря про возможность разрисовать свое лицо треугольными фигурками, а сам достает из кладовки широкополую шляпу и плащ. ведьма и клоун, что может быть лучше. мисуми хохочет до слез и получает тычок в бок.

в кафе приятно пахнет тыквами, корицей и пряностями, казунари фотографирует мисуми, который занят тем, что режет капкейк на равные треугольные кусочки, а потом подмигивает девушке, которая наблюдает за ними весь вечер. она краснеет густо и казунари знает, что сегодня будет весело.

они шатаются по украшенным городским улицам в компании нескольких девушек, даже умудряются попасть на парад городских страшилищ, на котором и мисуми, и казунари еле-еле сдерживают хохот. девушки расходятся одна за другой и совсем скоро мисуми и казунари остаются с той девушкой из кафе.

веревки на самом деле такие сподручные вещи. они и простая основа для украшения, и смертельное оружие, если знать как и что делать. мисуми точно знает, как завязать жесткую веревку в удавку, а казунари точно знает, как заманивать беспечных жертв, строя из себя бесшабашного раздолбая.

давно ушедшие девушки теперь даже не вспомнят ни о подруге, ни о таинственных взбалмошных незнакомцах. такие ведьмы как казунари не чураются стирать память в случае чего, да и заклинания незапоминаемости всегда в ходу. мисуми улыбается благодарно и острые клыки блестят на свету.

от мисуми пахнет кровью и сталью, вытянутые змеиные зрачки подрагивают и расширяются, когда он смотрит на казунари. на кончике носа у мисуми еще не пропали сиреневые чешуйки и казунари смеётся, снова фотографирует его на телефон и потом гладит по послушно подставленной голове.

если его парню-василиску нравится делать флажки из разных тканей, приятных на ощупь и требуется есть человечину раз в несколько месяцев, то казунари готов совместить оба его хобби в одно. он же, как никак, один из самых сильных ведьм, человеческая полиция даже не выйдет на их след.

новый флажок мисуми делает из свитера съеденной девушки. на нем он вышивает маленькую серебристую змейку. казунари подходит к нему со спины и целует в макушку.


	7. шалфей - азухома

внутри хижины пахнет хвоей и эвкалиптом, свечи освещают комнату с низким потолком, худощавый мужчина в светло-фиолетовой тунике перебирает пробирки и склянки на деревянных полках. длинные серебристые волосы выделяются среди темной мебели светлым пятном.

сушеные травы покачиваются от дуновения ветра, влетевшего в приоткрытое окно с витражным стеклом. над входной дверью звенит музыка ветра, когда в дом заходит новый заказчик или же просто заплутавший путник. азума улыбается приветливо и поворачивается лицом к входу.

у мужчины, стоящего в прихожей, яркие-яркие бордовые волосы, это первое что бросается в глаза. он оглядывается по сторонам, а потом переводит взгляд на азуму. новый посетитель до ужаса шумный и хохотливый, азума узнает, что он пришел к нему по совету его давней клиентки.

первый же вопрос, который он задает - умеет ли азума собственными руками собирать чай из сушеных трав? азума улыбается мягко-мягко, начинает неторопливо рассказывать про разные составы и свойства чаев, особенно много внимания уделяя чаю с шалфеем. 

посетитель вскоре уходит, так и не представившись, но возвращается на следующий день, и с немного нервной улыбкой все-таки говорит свое имя. хомаре звучит гордо и на языке чувствуется как дорогое вино. азума приносит ему чашку чая с шалфеем, а хомаре дарит ему в ответ коробку печенья.

азума не спешит выяснить причину таких частых посещений у взбалмошного посетителя. он приходит к нему в лавку каждый день, сидит за столиком в самом углу и остервенело царапает что-то пером на бумаге. он продолжает приносить для азумы сласти, а азума продолжает наливать ему чай.

шалфей действительно успокаивает, хомаре становится чуть легче дышать, когда он чувствует несильный аромат в паре над кружкой. от азумы тоже пахнет шалфеем, но с каждым днем все меньше и меньше. хомаре зябко кутается в пальто и продолжает подбирать рифму к предыдущей строке.

азума с каждым днем улыбается все больше и по-настоящему, теперь он часто сидит с хомаре за одним столом, читает книгу, пока хомаре пишет. иногда они беседуют, перешучиваясь и подкалывая друг друга. пока от их кружек пахнет шалфеем, кажется, что все хорошо.

чай в чашке заканчивается и хомаре знает, что пора уходить. у азумы зрачки вытягиваются чуть-чуть к концу их совместного вечера и ногти начинают стучать по столешнице в нетерпеливом жесте. хомаре наклоняется и целует азуму в висок, машет на прощание и скрывается в темноте.

азума неловко распрямляет крылья и переминается с одной львиной лапы на другую, светлые перья орлиных крыльев переливаются в лунном свете и азума невольно по-кошачьи прогибается в спине, чтобы потянуть затекшие мышцы. на утро пастухи жалуются на пропажу пяти овец.

в один из вечеров хомаре заинтересованно спрашивает, что случится, если он останется после того, как чай кончится. азума улыбается, но хомаре кожей чувствует, что улыбка эта угрожающая, и спокойно отвечает, что убьет его без раздумий. золотые глаза сверкают холодным металлом.

хомаре решает остаться, азума вздыхает громко-громко и старается успокоиться, потому что кости уже крутит от скорого перехода и мягкие поцелуи хомаре в лоб совсем не помогают. вопрос хомаре про объятия доносится сквозь пелену в сознании, а потом его обвивают теплые руки.

вся одежда хомаре и он сам пропахли шалфеем настолько, что резь в ногтях и глазах отступает, животная часть разума успокаивается и возвращается в спячку, а сам азума теперь слизывает кровь с неглубоких ран на чужих предплечьях. хомаре улыбается и целует его в губы, чувствуя привкус железа.

“а ты говорил, что убьешь меня, мистер грифон.”

“луна еще высоко, глупый смертный.”


	8. глаз - бантаи

таичи снова просыпается в холодном поту, рубашка липнет к спине, дыхание тяжелое-тяжелое и одеяло давит на грудь. он спешно распахивает окно и вдыхает зимний воздух, снежинки оседают на алые волосы и взбудораженные кошмаром нервы начинают успокаиваться.

в каждом сне таичи преследует пристальный взгляд голубых глаз, он удушающе проницателен, он видит все уродства его души, которые таичи пытается спрятать за жизнерадостным фасадом. эти небесно-голубые глаза - его худший кошмар и наказание, только вот непонятно за что.

мороз злобно кусает его ладони, кожа краснеет ужасно сильно, нос и щеки болят чуть-чуть совсем, но таичи все-также быстро идет от дома к дому, кладет на пороги газеты. положив последнюю газету, он убегает обратно на почту, поскальзываясь на гололеде и выдыхая клубы пара.

когда таичи занимается чем-то, то ощущение дикого страха во всех его снах забывается, уступает место чему-то более насущному. например тому, что в приюте снова нет еды и она наверняка не появится до следующей недели. маленьких еще кормят, но старших просят потерпеть.

воровство - грех, таичи это прекрасно знает, в католических приютах всем детям вдалбливают в головы и молитвы, и заповеди. только вот от голода живот сводит и ноги подкашиваются, поэтому он решает, что этот грех ему на небесах простят, наверное. его не прощают хулиганы.

за пазухой буханка свежего хлеба, украденная из корзинки богато одетой барышни, а на щеке алый след от удара. безликие парни, которые явно старше таичи года на 3, растирают ладони и кулаки, примеряются, куда бы нанести следующий удар. таичи чувствует, что скоро отключится от холода.

громкий и резкий выкрик спугивает беспризорников, таичи силится открыть глаза, но теплая ладонь ложится на его лоб и он засыпает крепчайшим сном. ему не снятся кошмары, где за ним отовсюду следят пронизывающие синие глаза. он просыпается в тепле и долго не может понять, что произошло.

“пей.”

таичи послушно приоткрывает потрескавшиеся губы и пьет теплую жидкость, от которой пахнет пряностями и чем-то сладким. он окончательно просыпается и первое, что он видит, это те самые синие глаза. таичи замирает в страхе и ровное до этого дыхание снова сбивается на судорожное.

“черт, только не бойся, выдохни, шкет, тебя никто не планирует убивать.”

голубоглазый в грубоватой манере пытается успокоить таичи, у которого прямо сейчас сердце колотится так, будто он бежал марафон, таща при этом огромный груз. он шепчет что-то неразборчивое и таичи чувствует, как его снова тянет в сон, а парень, сидящий рядом с его кроватью, вздыхает.

таичи просыпается снова и первым делом слышит негромкую и непонятную речь незнакомца из снов.

“так, малой, ты только не паникуй, меня зовут банри и я тебя не трону.”

таичи кивает быстро, вслушиваясь в звук чужого голоса и немного затрудняясь понимать некоторые слова, из-за того, что его собеседник проглатывает окончания слов. голубоглазый постепенно объясняет, что через сны он пытался выяснить его местонахождение. только вот, видимо, неправильно наложил заклинание, потому что таичи не должен был чувствовать его присутствия.

выяснить то, что ты маг, спустя пятнадцать лет жизни в приюте, где единственная магия - появление еды на столе чаще, чем три раза в неделю, это огромнейший шок. таичи ошарашенно молчит и краем уха слушает банри. ему кажется, что это все просто одна большая штука или сон.

“не отвлекайся, таичи. я задал тебе вопрос. ты согласен отправиться в свой настоящий дом?”

таичи без раздумий кивает и банри громко хмыкает, прищурив свои невозможные лисьи глаза. 

“для человека, который неправильно наложил заклинание и доводил меня этим до истерики, ты действительно самодоволен.”

банри кидает в таичи тапок.


	9. фиалка - бантсуму

фиалки очень красиво цветут. тсумуги улыбается широко-широко, когда краем глаза снова замечает яркие цветы в цветастом горшке на подоконнике. банри сверлит взглядом фигуру худого парня, а потом разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, чуть не задев ногой еще один горшок у двери.

тсумуги даже не отвлекается на шум и чертыхания за дверью, полностью сконцентрированный на переводе манускрипта, лежащего на столе перед ним. банри знает, что такого тсумуги не стоит даже пытаться оторвать от работы, поэтому он выходит из дома и идет к реке.

у реки тоже растет множество фиалок и банри недовольно кривит лицо. все эти цветы, невинные на вид, на самом деле лицемерные сорняки, которые нужно выкорчевывать с корнем до того, как они заполонят собой все вокруг. от пустой злобы непонятно на что не спасает даже громкий шум воды.

тсумуги напевает негромкую мелодию, пока готовит им ужин, когда банри возвращается домой. раскатистое “я дома”, рассеянный кивок тсумуги и банри снова уходит в гостиную, потому что рядом с камином теплее всего. он не любит холод от слова совсем, как и ужасные фиалки.

по ночам банри всегда обнимает тсумуги, прижимается к нему всем телом, потому что мерзнет даже под одеялами. тсумуги доверительно пододвигается ближе и выдыхает теплое “спокойной ночи”. банри целует его в основание шеи, в самый первый позвонок, и засыпает некрепким, беспокойным сном.

первым всегда просыпается тсумуги, он успевает выполнить все дела до того, как банри успевает открыть глаза, и именно поэтому целыми днями банри либо читает книги, либо играет с котом, либо просто дремлет на диване, слушая сосредоточенное бормотание тсумуги из кухни.

фиалки постепенно отцветают и банри становится хоть немножечко легче. его теперь хотя бы не раздражают цветные всполохи на берегу реки, где он проводит большую часть свободного времени, а дома не стоит густой и насыщенный аромат, заполняющий даже веранду.

тсумуги громко чихает и трет нос ладонью, банри автоматически громко выкрикивает “будь здоров”, а их вредный-вредный кот убегает на кухню в поисках источника звука. банри вздыхает и снова прикрывает глаза, пытается вспомнить его знакомство с тсумуги, но не получается почему-то.

тяжелый запах фиалок очень долго не выветривается из комнат, банри уже думает о том, чтобы попросить тсумуги больше их не разводить, потому что он скоро задохнется. идея сразу же заглушается простым инстинктом самосохранения, потому что тсумуги любит фиалки безумно.

ведьмы давно говорили, что фиалки зовут беду, заставляют возлюбленных уходить из дома, но если за ними правильно ухаживать, то они могут принести в дом счастье и спокойствие. как же часто колдуньи мстили ушедшим мужьям, проклиная их на вечное одиночество и никчемность.

тсумуги не стал закатывать сцены или истерики, когда банри принял решение уйти, уехать далеко-далеко навсегда. он попросил всего одну последнюю ночь. банри проснулся в клинком у горла и дальше комнату заполнили гортанные звуки и предсмертные хрипы.

рядом с рекой зарыто его тело, банри знает это прекрасно. фиалки растут на его безымянной могиле цветастым ковром, а тсумуги улыбается ему тепло-тепло, когда банри пытается переплести свои полупрозрачные пальцы с его пальцами. он больше никогда и никуда не уйдет.

запах фиалок тяжело давит на грудь и банри знает, что это - его наказание.

“банри-кун, совсем скоро фиалки отцветут совсем, не переживай!”

“как скажете, тсумуги-сан.”


	10. изгнание - джутаи

правители должны быть уважаемы народом, их должны бояться и им должны подчиняться. джуза усвоил это правило с самого детства, эти слова буквально выбили на подкорке мозга. отец смотрит на него одобрительно, когда говорит о том, что джуза будет судьей на завтрашнем суде.

всех недостойных нужно изгонять, чтобы все королевство и дальше продолжало процветать. второе правило, которое ему вбили личные преподаватели. у джузы дрожат руки, но мать гладит его по плечу и целует в лоб, благословляя его и его решение.

на коленях перед судейским ложем стоит мальчишка, не старше шестнадцати лет, красные волосы воинственно топорщатся во все стороны. он поднимает глаза и у джузы останавливается сердце. на коленях перед судейским ложем стоит человек, которого он никогда не хотел там увидеть.

на лице мальчишки страх и такая душевная боль написаны, что у джузы все струны души скрипят и ноют, рвутся от напряжения, а сам джуза как марионетка, которой обрезали нитки. искусанные губы пленника беззвучно шепчут несвязные просьбы и слова любви, молятся всем богам.

отец наблюдает за ним из ложи на втором этаже, джуза едва-едва держит лицо и скрывает легкое подрагивание рук. в крови закипает бесконтрольная ярость, но измученное лицо таичи, которого он поклялся спасти, приводит его в чувство. заседание королевского суда начинается.

голос у джузы ровный, безэмоциональный и будто пустой совсем, когда он зачитывает приговор о том, что пленник приговорен к посмертному изгнанию из королевства. таичи рыдает истерически, больше не анализируя происходящее и джузе хочется ударить самого себя прямо в лицо за это.

конвой с изгнанниками сопровождают всадники на холеных лошадях. красные волосы мерцают в предрассветном сумраке, блики от света факелов видно издалека и джуза сжимает зубы так, что кажется, будто он сейчас вывихнет челюсть. золотые глаза внимательно наблюдают за яркой макушкой.

таичи уже не плачет. только вот на душе скребут даже не кошки, а огромные саблезубые тигры, они вырывают все чувства из груди, рвут их в клочки, а таичи силится защитить оставшееся. говорят, что надежда умирает последней.  _ ложь.  _ последней умирает эта бесполезная любовь.

джуза смотрит на то, как конвой уводят, и привычная пушистая яркая макушка удаляется все дальше от замка.  _ горячо.  _ по щекам текут горячие слезы, глаза щиплет и в горле стоит комок, и не проглотишь его никак. в голове набатом звучит “что же ты наделал” и джузе хочется перестать быть принцем хотя бы на секундочку, лишь бы не чувствовать.

таичи приходит к джузе во снах, умоляет его спасти, просит его найти, но стоит джузе протянуть руку, как таичи испаряется в едва заметном облаке дыма. каждый раз джуза просыпается с криком на губах и колотящимся сердцем.

изгнанникам нет прощения, джуза знает это с самого детства, так почему он все еще во что-то верит? потому что надежда и любовь умирают последними. джуза знает это с того момента, как он встретил таичи.


	11. легенда - мукуюки

легенды в эльфийских общинах - привычное дело. их рассказывают детям перед сном, ими пугают во время ночных шабашей ведьм в соседнем лесу. все ценности и заповеди эльфов передаются из уст в уста и из поколения в поколение. муку улыбается и смеется звонко-звонко, когда его тетя рассказывает легенду про хранителя леса и лесных зверей.

“ну вот как может мальчик лет пятнадцати защищать целый лес, тетушка?”

муку осторожно пробирается в чащу, оставив братьев на поляне, идет неприметными тропками и вдыхает насыщенный хвойный аромат. в лесу спокойнее, чем в поселении. здесь можно поговорить с растениями и не боятся, что тебя прервут на самом интересном моменте беседы. муку садится перед высоким и большим дубом, прикладывает ладони, покрытые незаметным загаром, к корням дерева, и закрывает глаза. 

дерево не сразу просыпается от многовекового сна, оно понемногу шуршит кроной, покачивается из стороны в сторону, и лишь потом звонкий мальчишеский голос пронзает сознание муку. от неожиданности тот чуть было не убирает руки с корня, но вспоминает, что так прервать беседу будет очень грубо.

дух дерева говорит не очень много, но слушает муку очень внимательно, иногда вставляя язвительные комментарии. муку хохочет и дух подхватывает его смех. деревья все смеются по-разному, новый знакомый муку совсем немного шуршит листвой и больше смеется внутри, не выпуская смех наружу.

муку бегает в лес несколько месяцев, часами сидит перед старым дубом и говорит-говорит-говорит-говорит. оказывается, что духа зовут юки, что он растет здесь с того момента, как зародился магический лес, что он не часто разговаривает с эльфами, потому что умение говорить с дриадами - редкая способность. муку слушает его, разинув рот, просит рассказать побольше про древний лес и в глазах у него смешинки пляшут во всю, когда юки шутит во время своих повествований.

“юки, а ты знаешь, правдива ли легенда про защитника леса?”

впервые за все время юки долго молчит, а сам дуб скрипит и покачивается, пока дриад раздумывает. муку порывается извиниться и прекратить неловкую паузу, как вдруг чувствует на своем плече чужую руку. на него из под зеленой челки смотрят янтарные глаза и в голове проносится тетушкино “у защитника леса глаза подобны драгоценному янтарю и меду”. по спине проносятся мурашки и муку чувствует мягкий поцелуй в лоб, а потом его начинает неимоверно клонить в сон.

он просыпается на поляне, братья взволнованно хлопочут над ним и говорят что-то про перегрев, солнечный удар, что ему нужно обратиться к эльфийке-лекарке. муку думает только о том, что ему нужно поговорить с юки.

когда загорелые худощавые ладони касаются корней дерева, не происходит ничего, муку ждет по несколько часов кряду каждый день, но юки больше не говорит с ним. муку каждую ночь вспоминает мягкие губы на своем лбу и насыщенный запах хвои и липового меда. юки каждую ночь проклинает то, что духи лесов не должны так сближаться с живыми.


	12. горечь - чикаита

его имя звучит горько-горько и от него всегда веет едва заметным запахом полыни. итару хмурится неприязненно, когда чикаге оглядывается в лесу и на болотах, будто чувствует, что за ним наблюдают. рубиновые глаза внимательно следят за путником и тот передергивает плечами от пробежавшего по спине холода. зеленоволосый смельчак не боится выходить в самую топь в русалочью неделю. итару полу улыбается-полускалится, демонстрируя заостренные зубы.

на болота в русалочью неделю стараются не ходить, сельчане боятся до ужаса, а вот неместные часто попадаются в загребущие руки водных жителей. не сказать, что итару против. ему совсем не нужно прилагать усилий для поиска пищи, она сама приходит к нему. он точно знает, что чикаге, странник пришедший в деревню не так давно, тоже попадется на крючок из-за своей самоуверенности.

чикаге устало трет глаза, силится разглядеть в кромешной тьме хотя бы силуэты деревьев и кустарников, но ничего не выходит совсем. луна скрыта за облаками и чикаге зябко передергивает плечами, старается не заснуть, прекрасно зная, что спать на болотной пустоши будет себе дороже. лучше будет переждать, дойти до сухого леса, а потом уже дать своему телу передохнуть.

итару лежит в камышах, совсем рядом с временной стоянкой путешественника, не издает ни звука и старается не двигаться от слова совсем. у этого чужака очень быстрая реакция и он почти всегда чувствует на себе взгляд итару, когда тот пытается за ним проследить. с ним стоит повременить.

принять личину обычного человека просто, итару делал так уже столько раз, что уже даже не сосчитать, и в этот раз все тоже проходит без сучка, без задоринки. ощущать вместо хвоста ноги очень непривычно, но на что только не пойдешь ради пропитания.

чикаге обеспокоенно склоняется над итару, который отчаянно изображает удушье и выплевывает воду изо рта.

сначала итару чувствует как его голову приподнимают и острый запах полыни ударяет в нос, а потом чужие губы касаются его собственных. чикаге делает ему искусственное дыхание, пока сам итару чувствует как его кожу разъедает от горькой травы. “подготовился значит”. мысли клубятся хаотически, в голове отдает пульсом и чужая мозолистая рука сжимается на его шее.

“ну, здравствуй, русалочка.”

металлический блеск в глазах чикаге пугает итару сильнее всего на свете, даже блеск ножа в человеческой беспощадной руке не так страшен, как абсолютно равнодушный взгляд, смотрящий прямо в душу. 

быть запертым в гроте пещеры не так уж и ужасно, да и чикаге не так уж и плох, только вот этот мерзкий запах полыни забивает нос и давно не функционирующие легкие. чикаге целуется ужасно горько, кусает и без того раздраженные губы, и, честно говоря, итару готов простить ему все, даже ранки по всему телу, остающиеся от поцелуев и прикосновений.

чикаге улыбается совсем незаметно, когда итару впервые подплывает к нему по своему желанию и целует несмело, закрывая глаза. свою добычу нужно заманивать в ложное чувство безопасности, чтобы действительно насладиться моментом, когда можно будет вонзить ей под ребра нож. чикаге целует итару в ответ. также горько, как и обычно.


	13. беспорядок - цитотсузу

пол покрыт осколками расписной керамики, из ковра торчат нитки во все стороны, горшки с цветами опрокинуты и земля рассыпана по ламинату. цитрону вроде бы даже совестно, но, если честно, не так уж и сильно. воистину королевская гордость не дает в полной мере почувствовать вину за свои же действия.

тсузуру приходит домой, вздыхает устало, попутно кидая походную сумку на кровать, а потом заходит в гостиную и хмурится. цитрону его вроде бы даже жаль, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. чужая ладонь сначала гладит цитрона по волосам, а потом несильно сжимает их в кулаке. 

“мы это уже сто раз обсуждали, цитрон”.

тсузуру не жесток и не беспощаден, он просто игнорирует цитрона и его проделки весь вечер, работает над переводом манускрипта, а потом ложится спать, даже не позвав его. цитрону впервые становится по-настоящему совестно. тсузуру читает его как открытую книгу и уголки его губ изгибаются в довольной ухмылке.

цитрон приходит под утро, ластится, лижет прямо за ухом и мурчит громко-громко. тсузуру недовольно отмахивается, но потом все равно поворачивается к цитрону лицом и обнимает за талию. цитрон смеется беззвучно и прикрывает свои невозможно красивые серые глаза.

как бы кто не говорил, кошки существа хаотичные и это качество распространяется даже на оборотней. тсузуру вздыхает тяжко-тяжко, снова достает совок и веник, готовясь выкидывать очередной разбитый цветочный горшок. цитрон делает жалобное лицо, но тсузуру поклясться готов, что ничерта ему не жаль.

несмотря на все жалобы, тсузуру действительно любит цитрона безмерно. каждый вечер он разрешает цитрону чуть ли не свернуться клубком у себя на коленях, хоть его мышцы и болят после целого дня ходьбы. все-таки, кототерапия работает, судя по всему, потому что после того, как цитрон прижимается к тсузуру всем телом, то почти вся боль в конечностях пропадает.

цитрон хмурится каждый раз, когда чует чужие запахи на одежде тсузуру, и лижется цитрон в такие вечера гораздо больше, пытается заменить ненавистный человеческий запах своим. тсузуру смеется и позволяет ему ластиться до тех пор, пока ему самому не надоест.

люди ужасно пугают, поэтому каждое утро у цитрона как будто происходит сердечный приступ. когда тсузуру выходит за дверь, наружу к этим монстрам, цитрона душит дикий страх того, что он не вернется, бросит его, найдет кого-то получше, чем он. тсузуру всегда возвращается и цитрон может расслабиться до следующего утра.

цитрон ненавидит людей всей душой, но тсузуру действительно хороший.  _ единственный _ хороший человек в этой богом забытой глуши. отчетливо помнится, как цитрон раздирал ему руки в кровь ногтями, когда он подходил слишком близко. или как он кусал его за пальцы, когда он тянулся поправить челку, лезущую в глаза. цитрон давно знает, что все люди - монстры, но для тсузуру он готов сделать исключение. тсузуру знает, что все оборотни - кровожадные твари из преисподней, но каждую ночь он впускает цитрона под одеяло и целует его в шею, совсем рядом с адамовым яблоком. 


	14. карты - сакутаи

взрослые всегда говорили, что все эти призывы на картах в полночь пятницы тринадцатого - туфта полная. таичи лишь хохотал в ответ, а сакуя улыбался, прикрывая ладошкой рот. из года в год они проводили обряды в проклятую пятницу, такая уж у них появилась традиция.

перед глазами снова привычная картина, на полу темной комнаты разложены карты, масть не разглядишь в приглушенном свете свечей, поставленных за пределами ковра. (мама наругает, если воск натечет на ворс.) сакуя бормочет заклинание себе под нос, хмурится немного, когда забывает слова, повторяет заново. таичи тем временем проверяет, правильной ли масти разложены карты. насыщенно-красные значки черви в уголках карт совсем немного отсвечивают, если поднести их поближе к свечам. таичи успокаивается, подходит к сакуе, целует его в висок и улыбается широко-широко. ежегодную забаву можно начинать!

только вот в этот год все как-то идет не плану. таичи понимает это не сразу, спустя лишь несколько месяцев он начинает находить у себя в комнате красные отпечатки пальцев. его сразу же прошибает холодный пот, но от отмахивается от плохих предчувствий, думая, что сестренка испачкала стену грязными руками. 

сакуя обеспокоено говорит ему про отпечатки ладоней на изголовье своей кровати. таичи отшучивается, говорит про иллюзии и самообман, а потом берет ладонь сакуи и прижимается к ней теплыми, обветренными губами. поцелуй оседает на коже уверенным, тихим “все будет хорошо, я тебя защищу”. сакуя расслабляется совсем немного.

еще через пару недель сакуя говорит, что странные отпечатки прекратили появляться совсем, и, наверное, ему действительно тогда померещилось спросонья. таичи улыбается при этих словах и ерошит ему волосы, заглядывает в светло-розовые глаза с такой любовью, что сердце щемит. таичи настолько влюблен, что даже не замечает пустоту в глазах напротив. 

“я же говорил!”

пятница тринадцатое наступает как-то неожиданно, и, почему-то, таичи не дрожит от нетерпения в этот раз. на окраинах сознания скребутся плохие мысли, но он отгоняет их всеми силами. что вообще может пойти не так? им с сакуей так никогда и не удавалось увидеть паранормальщину, почему же должно получиться сейчас. таичи смеется про себя, закидывает пачку чипсов в рюкзак и хватает со стола упаковку игральных карт, совсем не замечая, что она покрыта красными отпечатками пальцев.

сакуя улыбается как-то странно сегодня, но сам он объясняет это тем, что очень нервничает, потому что ритуал сложный. таичи обнимает его крепко-крепко, шепчет что-то успокаивающее, а потом смеется громко, когда рассказывает сюжет последнего просмотренного фильма. сакуя улыбается бездушной улыбкой, но таичи слишком влюблен, чтобы это заметить.

последняя карта в призывном кругу и оба мальчишки подходят к зеркалу. в зеркале четко отражается фигура побледневшего таичи, только вот вместо сакуи за ним стоит нечто ужасающее. кожа существа покрыта царапинами, волосы и глаза алого цвета напоминают кровь до тошноты, а рука, оказавшаяся на шее таичи, опасно близко подносит когти к его сонной артерии.

\- _а ведь ты обещал мне, что со мной все будет хорошо!_ \- существо говорит голосом сакуи и у таичи в этот момент практически останавливается сердце. - _ты обещал, что защитишь меня!_

голос искажается, бьет по ушам то писком, то низким ревом, а сам таичи истерически шепчет чужое имя, все еще веря в каких-то там человеческих богов. жалкий такой, если говорить на чистоту. говорили же ему, не балуйся с мистическими тварями,только вот ему, так же как и парнишке, в чьем теле комфортно расположилась демоническая сущность, не хватило ума послушаться.

когти впиваются в тонкую кожу и таичи замирает через несколько минут бесконечных судорог. насытившийся демон оставляет в комнате два трупа, и отправляется к тем глупцам, что его призывают.


End file.
